


Not What it Sounds Like...

by Dlxm950



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Alleria is nervous about her impending marriage to Alexstrasza and Sylvans is, not, helping.Good thing Jaina is there to reel in her wife.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Not What it Sounds Like...

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head so I thought, why not? Now we're here...

“So you're her personal whore?” Sylvanas said with a raised brow.

Alleria flushed, this was not the way she expected to have this conversation with her sister. You see earlier in the day a missive had come for her, a red dragon from her lover's flight, carrying an important message for her. At long last, the time had come for her to join her lover not as a romantic companion but as her wife, just...not Alexstrasza’s  _ only _ wife. 

“I am not a whore! It’s...complicated.” Alleria responded, her face flushing even further as she struggled to explain it.

“No no you’re right, my mistake, you're simply joining her as the fourth partner in her polyamorous marriage. One where you are expected to attend to her needs, your children, and any other child she may have with one of the said others. No, not a whore, a concubine.”

“...” Embarrassment lit her face like winter's veil tree, her face redder than a tomato, her ears flat against her head. 

The worst part was that Sylvanas was right, she was officially going to be titled a concubine, and for all intents and purposes, she would be filling the role that one might find occupied by a war prize, not a wife. The thought was mortifying but paled in comparison to the fact that part of her was...well not  _ eager _ but...excited…?

Because here’s the other part.

To spite the fact that she would be required to fulfill certain...duties, there were other benefits as well. She would never have to cook or clean, never fight nor brawl, as a concubine her every whim and desire would be attended to by her own small staff of her own choosing. It would be a lie to say that she didn’t find such an idea rather...enjoyable. No more border skirmishes with the Trolls, no more being woken up before the sun for drill training, no more attempts at her hand by Kael’thas. Just an eternity of luxury and love.

What more could she hope to have?

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice Jaina enter the room, that is until she stepped behind Sylvanas and gave a rather harsh tug to her right ear. The rather loud yelp pulled Alleria from her mind just in time to catch Sylvanas paw at her own wife's hand where it was wrapped around the base of her ear. The flesh might as well have been steel for how ineffective Sylvanas attempts were.

“I for one am very excited for you Alleria,” Jaina told her in earnest, clearly unbothered by Sylvanas nails raking across her arm. “And, to spite what one may think, Sylvanas is as well. Isn’t that right, dear?” She continued, her voice turning rather cold as she gave a harsh twist of her hand. Sylvanas let a small cry escape her lips before nodding as fast as she could without making the pain worse.

Jaina held on for a few moments longer, just to make sure the point got through, before releasing the ear. At which point Sylvanas lunged away and began to pat it in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation. Jaina just rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the small couch beside her wife. 

“Besides,” Jaina began once more as she poured herself some tea, “Sylvanas is hardly one to judge others on their sexual appetite, or do I need to tell your sister what exactly it is you asked me to do to you last night…?” She trailed off before blowing at her tea.

Beside her Sylvanas face was hilarious, warped into pure fear, she was staring at Jaina as though she’d just threatened to cut her hair.

“You wouldn’t dare!” She hissed out, eyes wide, “I asked those things of you in confidence!”

“Hmm that was before you started being an ass, all’s fair in love and war.” 

That seemed to do the trick because Sylvanas' face turned bright red as her lips pruned as though she’d just sucked a lemon. 

“Thank you, Jaina, your words mean a lot.” Alleria told her earnestly. 

“Well out of everyone here I’m probably the only one who understands what you’re going through. Or did you think I just lept at the opportunity to abandon everything, and one, I knew to marry my best friend's sister?”

Sylvanas squawked once more but they ignored it.

“I’d imagine so, it must have been terrifying to step through that portal the first time.”

At that Jaina paused, her tea freezing halfway to her lips before she put it down and raised her head to stare fully into Alleria’s eyes.

“The first time I stepped through the portal to Quel'thalas I felt no fear at all because I did so with Sylvanas at my side and love in my heart.” She began, much to Alleria’s confusion. “The most terrifying portal trip I ever made wasn’t my first trip to Quel’thalas, nor my first to Dalaran from Kul Tiras, it was the morning of our wedding.”

By this point, Sylvanas was also fully attentive, clearly just as familiar with this story as Alleria. 

“I was terrified I was making a mistake, that I wasn’t the right person to marry the woman I loved, a foolish thought now but all too real back then.” Jaina continued as she took Sylvanas' hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. “Because here's the thing, you're never going to doubt whether you love her or she loves you but I guarantee you that the changes that will come with that love will. So, the most important thing to remember is this…” She trailed off as she turned to face Sylvanas fully.

“It’s okay to be scared, and a guarantee to be uncertain, but no matter what comes of it love can never be wrong.” 

She pulled Sylvanas into a kiss after that, soft and tender, the kind that Alleria had experienced only once. A cool night in Wyrmrest, arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back, lips against her own…

“Thank you, Jaina…” Alleria began as the memory faded, “your words-”

She stopped herself there.

At some point during her mental drift, Jaina and Sylvanas had maneuvered into a far more aggressive position. Sylvanas was flat against the length of the couch, her back to the fabric, and her shirt raised to rest just beneath her breasts. Jaina was laying atop her, fully engrossed in the full-body motion that their tender kiss had become, her hands gripping Sylvanas back and racking down her spine.

Raising an unimpressed brow Alleria huffed out a laugh as she rose from her own seat to leave the room. She would let them have their time alone for now, besides…

She had a bag to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful!


End file.
